legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaossandra
Kaossandra, also known as Kaos's Mom, is as her name implies, the mother of Kaos and an antagonist in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. She never made a full appearance until the second season where she appeared in a family photo inside Kaos' Kastle. Later her shadow briefly appeared in the end after the credits shortly after Kaos returned. Kaos' Mom makes her full debut in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Swap Force as an evil Portal Master like her son. "Oh you didn't really think Kaos was the strongest Portal Master on the side of darkness did you?" :—Kaossandra. Appearance :Voice actor: Christine Baranski (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Kaossandra is truly the mother of all villains. Not only is she Kaos' mom, but she is also a formidable dark sorceress herself, spending her days secluded in the depths of her castle, working tirelessly on a deep, dark secret that could either save or devastate all of the entire world! If only Kaos would stop constantly interrupting her with his hair-brained schemes, she might actually be able to get some work done. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Before battle, Kaossandra displays a warm aura and a nurturing tone of voice towards her opponent, speaking directly as if she were their actual mother. However, towards her own son, she is rather abusive and constantly puts Kaos down over his failures of conquest, flawed schemes and ego. She believes her powers as a Dark Portal Master to be stronger than that of her son and that this makes her a better ruler of the world than Kaos as she was willing to underhandedly steal that from her son. However, she did display something close to pride for Kaos when he abandoned her in her mirror prison to fulfil his own plan. One good quality that can be said about Kaossandra is that she seems to treat her underlings well such as playing Skystones with the Wilikins, chatting with Glumshanks and allowing her cyclops minions, Mesmeralda and Bubba Greebs to dine with her at Kaos' table (albeit without Kaos' permission). Being a cunning strategist, her designs of conquest were more calculated when compared to her son. She disregarded Kaos' plans of all-out-attack on the Frostfrest Mountain before sending Mesmeralda to capture the Ancient herself and her use of kidnapping Tessa to lure the Avenge Landers to her domain so she would finally destroy them and take over the world displays this mindset of warfare. That said, Kaossandra occasionally felt the need for full-out force such as her attack on the Cloudbreak Islands one hundered years ago relied on her army of Fire Vipers to get the job done and only when it failed did she claim that because of her the Avenge Landers were scattered. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Kaos (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities As a Portal Master, she possesses control over Portals in which she uses to teleport herself as well as hover. She also uses powerful dark magic, such as levitation, cause candle-fire to explode, and telekinesis. Her most notable ability is her power to fire a beam of powerful dark magic from her hands, though this magic caused her to be imprisoned inside her own mirror when it was used against her. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Teleportation * Energy Balls * Dark Magic Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Kaossandra often blamed Portal Masters for the problems in the Magic World, and she wasn't happy when she discovered Kaos had Portal Master powers. According to the Wilikin, Kaossandra used to play Skystones with them before she left. A brilliant strategist with a strong grasp of Dark Magic, she has nevertheless been unable to fulfill her dream of conquering the world - a fact that greatly frustrates her. Synopsis See also External links * Kaossandra Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Kaossandra is well over a hundred years old, as it is mentioned that she attacked the Cloudbreak Islands in the magical eruption that took place before Swap Forces, already in her prime as a Dark Portal Master. * Due to the game being made by a different developer, Kaossandra was given a different character design. ** Her sudden status in Swap Force as an evil Portal Master conflicts with her earlier dislike for Portal Masters, as Kaossandra once blamed them for causing problems in the Magic World. This backstory plothole is the result of Swap Force being developed by a different series developer other than Toys for Bob, who are the creators of Kaossandra's original backstory. ** In the Art of Equestria guide, Kaos' relationship with his mother was troubled, but not to the point of the new canon as seen in Book of Kaos. * Her defeat is a reference to the defeat of Claudia, a villainess witch in the movie, A Simple Wish, as both characters were pulled and became trapped inside a mirror by their own dark magic. * Kaossandra turned a female inhabitant undead, burned her castle to the ground and froze her village into a vast eternal glacier, despite telling the female individual that were no hard feelings against her for whatever happened between the two. * In spite of being imprisoned inside a mirror forever, Kaossandra is still able to send self-help books to her son. * Kaossandra bares a slight resemblance to the Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. * Kaossandra makes a cameo in Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers in a photo in the Peace Protectors Academy. * She is briefly mentioned in Sensei Ambush's backstory. * Though her name is spelt 'Kaossandra', it is pronounced 'Cassandra' as the 'o' is silent, as pointed out in Space Invaders. * Kaossandra claims that she and Golden Queen had met each other at Soulless Cycle all the time. * In the episode Space Invaders, Kaossandra mentions that it took Kaos 14 years to toilet train. Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Portal Masters